tf2nimal_corporatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jiralhanae117/REVENGE OF THE REBELS! RAID ON COVENANT GOES EXTRAORDINARILY WELL
Today, the rebels claim another victory in the war against the Covenant. At a heavily guarded Covenant outpost known to the rebels as Outpost 27, two heroic rebel fighters sacrificed their lives in a battle against the covenant. The two men, Hugh Cooper (1985-2017) and Sam Douglas (1990-2017), were shot dead by Covenant soldiers, but not before wiping out over seventy of the same soldiers. Hugh Cooper's death is a hard hit to The Daily Badlands, as he was a writer/editor for our company, writing articles such as this one, this one, and even this one. Sam Douglas was described as "the funnyman of the rebels", and will be dearly missed, The Raid At 5:30 AM this morning, Sam and Hugh snuck into the underground parking sector of a former NYPD precinct, now being used as a Covenant outpost. They waited there for an hour, loading their guns and having a last meal, before charging into the building. In the main lobby, they were met with a dozen Covenant soldiers, but as they caught them off guard, they were able to clear them off relatively quickly. Unfortunately, the soldiers on the next floor and the floor above quickly realized what was going on, and not only prepared themselves but called in for backup. Now, Covenant soldiers were flowing into the building, so they had to quckly move up to the second floor. The battle at the stairwell was a deadly one indeed. As soon as they finished their walk up the stairs, they were greeted with a storm of bullets. They were pinned down by constant fire, unable to move up or down. After throwing a couple grenades at the Covenant soldiers, they were able to cause multiple deaths and a huge distraction, which they used to clear off the remaining soldiers. They were able to free a few hostages being held in the building as well. Obviously feeling more confident, they marched up the stairs to the roof area. Their cheerfulness was shortlived. Waiting for them on the roof was a Covenant attack helicopter, which wasted no time and began firing away. Sam was hit in the shoulder and knee, rendering him unable to fight. Hugh was miraculously able to take down the helicopter, and decided to take Sam back down to the parking sector. However, as they made their way down to the second level, another swarm of Covenant flooded the building, and promptly shot the duo to death as soon as they found them. Shortly after their deaths, rebel soldiers arrived at the building to assist the pair, not realizing they were too late. They killed the remaining Covenant and discovered the bodies, and were able to immediately identify them. They sent the news to the rebels, and it eventually reached us, and we decided to share it with you. So, please, in your prayers or thoughts tonight, please include Hugh Cooper and Sam Douglas. Gallery nypd_shooting0000.jpg|First floor fatalities. Notice the oldworld Combine propaganda in the background. nypd_shooting0001.jpg|Second floor carnage. nypd_shooting0002.jpg|Ditto. nypd_shooting0005.jpg|Sam Douglas picking off Covenant soldiers, taken by Hugh Cooper. nypd_shooting0008.jpg|Sam Douglas' victims. nypd_shooting0003.jpg|Third level terror, note the crashed chopper. nypd_shooting0009.jpg|R.I.P Hugh Cooper 1985-2017 sam.jpg|R.I.P Sam Douglas 1990-2017 Category:Blog posts